dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke's Determination
Raiden: Daisuke? Daisuke approached the group, he then looked at Shin. Shin: What brings you here? Daisuke: I have to come to fight one of those two *points at Raiden and Kuro* Shin: Why? Daisuke: At The World Martial Arts Tournament not enough people entered and these two tied so I wasn't able to fight anyone, so my victory was hollow. And I demand that one them fight right here right now. Shin: I see...I will allow to fight one of them if they can. Daisuke: What do you mean if they can? Chun: Let's just say we had a little.....problem last night. Shin turned to Raiden and Kuro. Shin: Which one of you will it be? Kuro: I'll do it, if that's okay with you Raiden. Raiden: Sure. Daisuke took a fighting stance as did Kuro, they stood there for a few seconds then Daisuke charged and delivered a spin kick but Kuro used his forearm to block it. Kuro then landed a punch to Daisukes jaw, Daisuke stumbled back and Kuro charged at him and landed multiple punches and kicks, then he delivered a powerful kick to Daisukes stomach. Daisuke grabbed Kuro's leg and threw him into the air but Kuro recovered and stopped in mid-air, Daisuke flew after him and kneed Kuro in the face but Kuro retaliated with a punch but his fist went right through him and Kuro realised that Daisuke had the Afterimage thechnique. Kuro looked around. Kuro: This guy's good, I can't sense him anywhere. Just then Daisuke appeared right behind Kuro and attempted to elbow him in the back of the head but Kuro sensed him just in time, ducked to avoid the attack then he flipped upside down and fired a powerful energy beam at point blank range. The beam carried Daisuke away and exploded when it was 6 feet away from Kuro, when the smoke cleared Daisuke was alright, but his gi was ruined and he was covered in numerous bruises. Kuro: Give up Daisuke! You're outmatched! Daisuke: I never give up! Daisuke charged Kuro and attempted to kick him in the face but Kuro grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground, Kuro descended to ground and Daisuke managed to get up. Kuro: Give up, or else you're gunna get hurt. Daisuke: Never! Daisuke fired an energy beam at Kuro but he easily deflected it, Daisuke then fired multiple energy beams at him but Kuro teleported out of the away of every single one and he was getting closer to Daisuke. When he was right in front of Daisuke he put his arm forward and fired a ki push that sent Daisuke flying into a nearby tree and still he managed to get. Shin: *Thinking to himself* Impressive, no matter how many times Kuro knockes him down he keeps getting back up. Daisuke charged and delivered a few punches but Kuro dodged them all then landed a couple punches to Daisuke's kidney before finally delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his neck. Daisuke struggled to get up, Shin having seen enough walked over to him. Shin: That's enough Daisuke. Daisuke: No!....I have....to keep fighting.....I never give up.... Shin: You can't beat Kuro. Daisuke: That may be.....but.....I won't go down so easy. Shin: I have a propersition for you. Daisuke: What? Shin: If you become my student you'll be pushed past your limits and become more stronger than you ever thought you could. Daisuke sat there for a moment thinking his offer. Daisuke: Alright. Shin offered his hand and Daisuke took it. Raiden: Welcome to the family. Daisuke smiled and they all went inside to get to know there new friend better. But meanwhile in the outskirts of space. Scientist: Lord Rukara! The Devices have been successfully installed. Rukara: Perfect, how're the Generals? Scientist: They're resting sir, but what should we do now? Rukara: We'll wait for their scars to heal and we'll test their new powers. The Scientist left Rukara alone, Rukara walked over to the large round window at the front of his ship and stared into the distance. Rukara: Brace yourselves monkies, you, the planet you live on and any friends you've made will all be destroyed. Category:Fan Fiction